


Obey me! Nsfw suggestions

by lethalLemonz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethalLemonz/pseuds/lethalLemonz
Comments: 20





	Obey me! Nsfw suggestions

Give me suggestions as to what I should write! I'll write almost anything, from ocs to just canon characters! Comment what you'd enjoy most and include as many spicy details as you'd like! Any kinks are allowed!


End file.
